Brith By Digi
by Asada-shino808
Summary: Fem daisuke! What if Daisuke was 5 years old and trained with Aqua Terra and Ventus! Please review and fav! Disclaimer:I don't own digimon or kingdom hearts no matter how much I love it. A rewrite a digi-birth. I'll update when not hit with writers block!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

 **Aqua's POV**

Hello there my name is Aqua and my friends are Terra and Ventus aka Ven.

We were all training out by the summit and we all looked to the side and saw Master Xehanort when he landed his keyblade glider with a girl right behind him.

Thankfully he didn't see us at all and walked inside with the mystery girl so we all rushed inside the castle to go see what was going on.

When we got inside and I was shocked by what I saw. She had long red hair,pale skin, and had blue eyes.

She was wearing a black top with a pink checkered button-up shirt that was opened along with a red school skirt, high knee socks with black high-tops.

She wore armor like Ven's on her left shoulder with 2 criss cross straps with the keyblade master emblem in the middle.

"Hi there my name is Aqua what's you name" I ask her with a kind smile bending down to her level.

"My name is Daisuke but you can call me Dai, it's nice to meet you" Daisuke replied

"How old are you Daisuke and why are you here?" Terra replied

"I'm 4 years old right now and I'm here because Master Xehanort brought me here for umm... something I don't remember about" Daisuke replied

Just then the 2 masters came out and Master Xehanort left and Master Eraqus came by and said that were in charge of Ven and Dai now.

* * *

 ** _5 Days later_ (** **Daisuke's POV)**

I woke up to Ventus shaking me awake in the middle of the night because Ventus has a bigger bed because he is the 2nd youngest so there is enough room for me to go in too plus out of everyone else Ventus and I got along the quickest.

"There's a meteor shower do you want to come with me to go check it out?" He asks me.

"Of course! Can I go please?" I ask

He chuckles and replies " Of course now common I'll take you there!" as we both rush of to the summit.

As we both lied down we started to dose off during the meteor shower and soon woke up to Aqua staring down at us. While I woke up completely Ven on the other hand yawned and started o go back to sleep when he noticed that Aqua was staring at him.

"Whoa" he yelps.

Aqua and I laughed.

"Gimme a break Aqua" Ven said as he stretched for a second.

"Ven you hopeless sleepyhead. You should've brought a blanket." Aqua said

"Did I dream that place up? It actually felt like i've been there before... Looking at the stats, Ah" Ven says until Aqua pats him on the head.

"You've always lived here with us" Aqua said while laughing patting Ven's head again.

They all went to the end of the summit and sat down.

"Aqua?" Ven asked

"Hm?" Aqua asked

"Ever wonder what the stars are? Where light come from?" Venus asks

"Well they say-" Aqua started until a new voice comes in.

"That every star up there is another world"

"Huh?" we all ask turning to the voice

"Terra!" We all exclaim realizing who spoke

"Hard to believe there are so many out there other than our own" Terra says

"Just like you and Ven" Terra says turning to me and Ven

"What does THAT mean?" Ven and I ask Terra

"You 2 will find out someday I'm sure" Terra replies

"Okay" I reply taking this news calmly

"But I want to know now!" Ven exclaims not wanting to be patient

"Your too young to know" Terra says

"Stop treating us like kids" The 2 of us exclaim

" Well Dai even though you are a genius and super mature your still a kid" Terra says to me

" I know... I still don't like not being treated like and equal" I say

Suddenly we all hear Aqua laughing at us

" What are you looking at?" Terra asks her

"I can't help it. You guys would make the weirdest siblings" Aqua says still laughing

"Huh" We ask in confusion

Then we all start to laugh too.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"Oh right. Terra you and I have our Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow so I've made us good luck charms" Aqua says throwing all of us one.

"Dai and I put some magic on it" Aqua said as she then raises it up "An unbreakable connection"

"Anyone wanna spar?" Terra asked.

"Yeah sure all of us on a free for all just don't be too destructive" Aqua said

"What are you talking about?" Terra asks

"That" We all say at once pointing to a crater in the corner.

"Well it was me and Dai doing our test for abilities" Terra started but got interrupted my Aqua

" We said to go easy!" Aqua somewhat yelled as we all recalled the memory

" I didn't want to be demolished!" Terra said holding his hands up in defeat

"Alright guys let it up and lets start" Ven breaks in all of us summoning out our keyblades

As soon as we started I'm pretty sure we all forgot it was a spar because next thing you know I can see rocks flying everywhere

* * *

 _ **After the "Spar" 3rd POV**_

"All right I'm going back. You guys coming?" Terra asks

"Yup!" Ven and Aqua reply

"Lemme go get..." Ven says as he turns around

"What's wrong...?" Aqua asks

"SHHHH!" Ven says as he points to a sleeping Daisuke

They all walk back with Daisuke on Terra's back all holding the way finder in their hands while Daisuke wore it as a necklace

Aqua stops for a bit raises her wayfinder lining it up with a shooting star

 **Everyone "That would be the last time... We would ever spend... under the same stars"**

 **And so the journey Begins. Welcome to Birth By Digi**

 **To continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mark of Mastery Gone Wrong

 **Day Of The MOM Ven's Pov**

Today was the day that Aqua and Terra were going to be made masters for sure!

I could feel it, Master Eraqus lets us look at watch the exam as long as were quiet and don't detract them from the exam.

While watching on Daiskue and I see some of the balls of light come towards us but only to notice that they've changed and have darkness surrounding them.

Dai and I quickly dispose of them and defeat anymore that come towards us because it's still Aqua and Terra's Mark Of Mastery so they need to defeat them the most.

Which nobody complained about so we just kept on doing it.

When we all disposed of all of them we watch Aqua and Terra spar but it looks like terra is frustrated so when he puts his hand to the side it quickly gets covered in darkness but Terra pushed it back but it wasn't quick enough because I saw the Master catch a glimpse of it before it disappeared.

" We have reached our decision, Aqua you are our new Keyblade Master for you have shown the Mark of you couldn't keep the darkness within you in check but there is always a next , there is certain knowledge that you need to know so please wait here until further instruction."

Master Eraqus says after the exam.

Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus walk away so Dai and I rush over to Terra and Aqua, Dai jumping into both of their arms.

" I'm sorry Terra" Dai,Aqua and I say.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. But the darkness...Where **did** it come from? this has never happened before." Terra replies as we all wonder the same thing.

* * *

 **Later on that day (3rd** **pov)**

Ven and Dai were in their shared room playing with the wooden keyblades Aqua and Terra gave them to play with.

Each of them were swinging their own around, but then they heard bells ringing and they quickly stored it away and walked out of the room but stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"Better hurry or you won't ever see Terra again. If you don't go now things will be different"

"Never!" Ven yells as the boy disappears

Soon Ven and Dai are outside and see Terra outside in the courtyard.

"Terra!" They both yell.

"Please don't go" Dai says as Ven tries to catch his breath.

"It's fine you two it'll be okay" Terra says as he summons his armor,glider and opens up a portal and leaves.

'No it won't Terra...I know it...I've seen it' Dai thinks as she thinks about the dream she had the night before.

Soon they both take off and notice Aqua and and Master Eraqus come out of the castle and try to chase after them.

Soon Ven and Dai drive in a mountainous area and they start wandering around.

Soon the come across some dwarfs winning for diamonds and when they notice them there they all run.

"Dimond thieves! run!" The one named grumpy says.

"Sorry. We don't mean any harm." Dai says

"You're not here for our diamonds?" They ask

"Were not." Ven says and starts explaining about the problem with Terra.

"Sorry haven't seen em'" Doc says

"Alright lets go look then right Dai?" Ven says

"Right!" Dai answers

* * *

 **In the** **forests (Dai pov)**

Soon we found a girl crying and we helped her up and she tells then what had happened to her and how someone saved her.

"Terra!" Dai says

"It has to be!" Ven says agreeing

She then asked us if there was a place she could stay and we showed her a house that we found while wondering around.

After we dropped her off there we went around looking for more unversed so it was safe for her to leave.

 **When they get back**

"Nothing in sight!" Ven says as we walk in

"Why are you here?! Are you going to hurt the princess?" Grumpy says

But quickly Snow white defends us from the dwarfs and rescues us from an explanation.

Soon they leave the house to look around for Terra again.

While we're looking I find an apple on the ground and pick it up and found they old lady who it belongs to and returned it to her.

She told us that she has seen Terra and how he's looking for Xeahnort.

'Terra what's happening to you?' Dai thinks as she leaves with Ven off of the world


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Dream?**

 **Daisuke's POV**

To make it simple we were stuck in a cage.

Now how are we stuck in a cage? I don't know. But all I know is that it's a mouse cage. That's right, you heard me. a mouse cage...

Soon how did we get here? Well long story short...

I remember diving with Ventus into the world but then BAM! We end up tiny molecules in a mouse trap! For no reason. Crazy right?

Then we see the door open and a girl comes comes out and opens up the cage.

"My well you aren't mice? Why are you so tiny?" She says

"We don't know to be honest. My name is Daisuke but you can call me Dai and that's Ven. Well his name is Ventus." I say.

"Why hello there Dai and Ven my name is Cinderella and this is Jaq." She says

"Cinderella!" We hear someone call

"I'm moving!" Cinderella says as she leaves

"If you need something ask Jaq. I have to do my chores now" She tells us as she leaves.

"That step-mother! Keeping her busy all day! Even though she works hard and does't mind just for her dream!" Jaq tells us

"Sounds like someone we know" Ven says remembering Terra's dream of being a Keyblade Master.

"Have you see him? His name is Terra" Ven asks Jaq

"Nope sorry. I haven't seen any Terra here." He tells us

Soon Jaq tells us all about cinderella, her dreams and such. He even showed us around the house which is huge by the way but that's probably because we're so tiny. But it wasn't until he told us about a ball that's happening tonight

" How about we help you out with what you need to do" Ven says

So we set off to make the dress in time and after a run in with a cat we did it.

Soon Cinderella came in and thanked us for the amazing dress that we innovated for her.

After she left through the door we said our goodbyes and left the world.

 **Enchanted Dominion**

"We've been looking everywhere but there still is no sign of Terra" I say

"Yeah.. But we'll find him!" Ven says staying positive

We walked into a room that had a lady and we walked up to her until we heard a voice

"Stay away!" It yelled

"Sorry she was just really pretty" I said

We all introduced ourselves and the fairies told us the situation.

We agreed to help them and soon we found ourselves face to face with Maleficent after Aurora's heart is released.

"It's amazing you've made it this far. Ventus and Daisuke" She tells us

"How do you know that!" I ask her

"You wield the key that brings me hearts. Your friend Terra gave me a demonstration by stealing the princesses heart." She told us

"Lie Terra would never do that!" We say

"I was told to leave you unharmed but now I have no choice!" She tells us

Soon there was a fight with the fairies helping us

To cut it short because things got too crazy that it would take forever to explain.

We beat her, Aqua showed up and tried to get us to leave but we denied and ran away to another world before Aqua could reach us.

Sorry Aqua but I've seen the future.

Me,Ven,Terra and Aqua still have a long way to go because I know it's not time yet.

So take care okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We are Keyblade Wielders! Ventus's POV**

While Dai and I were flying to the next world I noticed that Dai looked sad when leaving Aqua which makes me wonder why she didn't go with Aqua.

"Dai you know you could've gone with Aqua back home if your wanted" I tell her

"Yeah I know but I'd rather stay with you Ven!" She replies

"Alright then, if you say so" I say

Then a boy passes by us, summons a keyblade and we started to fight

I got knocked back while Dai was still up.

The masked boy was about to finish us off with a fire spell but 2 things happened.

1) Dai casted a fire spell to clash with it causing it to explode in the middle

2) A mouse showed up and cured us!

To make it short we got rescued and we defeated the masked boy.

"Whatever consider our fight on hold ta ta princess " He said

"Whatever to you too" Dai says glaring at him

"Well I guess we owe you now right? Thanks for saving us back there. My name is Ventus but you can call me Ven and that over there is Daisuke but you can call her Dai. Whats your name?" I ask

"I'm Mickey a Keyblade wielder under the training of master Yen don't owe me anything we did it together right?" Mickey said.

"I guess you right. We train under Master Eraqus" Dai said

"When I found out that the world were in trouble I just took off" Mickey says

"Really. It was the same for us. Kind of like a instinct I guess" Dai said

"Probably because were keyblade wielders right?" Mickey says

"Right because WE'RE KEYBLADe WIELDERS NOTING IS GOING TO STOP US!"

"I have this star shard that will take me where I want to go. But I haven't controlled it yet" He says

"No worries I'm sure you'll do it soon" Dai says

Soon the star shard starts to sparkle and glow

"Oh no! I guess I gotta go but I'm sure we'll see each other again okay" Mickey says as he leaves

"Right" We both say

 _The End_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys! school is a drag sometimes. But now it's spring break so I'll try to update as fast as possible! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Hi! Goodbye. (Daisuke's pov)

Ven and I woke up on the ground of a new world.

Ven was still unconscious but he looked so peaceful I felt bad about waking him up.

While Ven was still getting used to his bearings I looked around and saw a duck and Mickey.

He walked into the town so we both rushed up to the castle gates but then 2 guards blocked us with their weapons.

"Hold it!" The one named Dilan said

"The castle is closed. There haven't been any visitors. Now run along before you regret it" Said the one named Aeleus

"Fine" I said turning to leave until unversed show up!

The 2 guards run to destroy them until Ven and I stop them in their tracks.

"We can handle this!" We say as we run off to destroy them.

While Ven and I were slashing unversed we see a duck running away from them so we defeated it.

"Thanks for saving me lads. I'm Scrooge 't I ever get a chance to repay you?" he asked us

"Oh no you don't.." Ven started but got cut off

"No,no,no I have the right thing in my hat. Lifetime passes to Disney Town 2 adults 2 kids! I know you lads will get there" He said as he covered his bill and we bent down for a private chat.

"I know you fellows are from another world, you'll probably head into it while you go around." he wished as we gasped in shock.

"Where can I get a moment of peace!" An old man said as he walked out of his house.

" It's not safe outside yet mister" Ven told the man politely.

"No ordering me around is. I'm Merlin the wizard. 2 young lads waiting for power to wake in them is it?" Merlin asked

"How did you know?" Ven asked

" Wizards have a knack for this type of stuff" He told us

We ran off and ran into Aqua and Terra fighting!

We quickly joined in and we all worked together to defeat them.

"Great job guys" Aqua said when we we're done.

"Have you've been doing what you're suppose to do?" she asked

"It may of been a different road but I'm fighting the darkness." He replied

"I've been to the same worlds as you, you've been putting yourself in darkness" She said

"So is that what the master told you to do? Spy on me?" Terra asked

After a moment of silence I slipped out of the conversation and ran off.

Nobody noticed me leave which was a good thing because I needed alone time.

I was playing around with my keyblade (i know I'm not suppose to but the master lets me) when I accidentally dropped it as a red hair guy and his friend came by.

"Isn't this sword a bit to rough for a girl like you?" The guy said as he made a move to pick it up.

I quickly called it back by reaching my hand out before he could touch it so I wouldn't have to worry about an accidental keyblade ceremony.

"Hey wanna vs?" He asked me

"Lea we don't have time for this" said his friend as Lea pulled out two frisbees.

"Come on Isa it won't take long" Lea said to Isa.

So pretty much we faced off and I won!

"There is only an L on your face Lea. It stands for loser,lame,laughable and plenty of other things" Isa told Lea as he started to laugh.

"Aren't you suppose to be making me feel better right now?" Lea asked

"We gotta go see ya princess" Lea said as he turned away

"IT'S DAISUKE!" I yelled

"Sure. I'm still calling you princess though. We're friends now. We'll see each other again got it memorized?" He told me as he walked away

"Promised!" I said

After a while I heard a voice a I knew all to well.

"Dai!" Ven yelled as I turned to face him.

Ven filled me in on what I missed out and we headed off to the next world on our keyblade gliders.

'I've said it before and I'll say it again. I've seen the future. I try to change it but I can't do anything now so I'll have to let it play out.'

 **Chapter end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Big thanks to bjh93jwh for reviewing! I hop the rest of you guys review soon too! As promised an update!** **Now to continue to the story, enjoy!** **Chapter start!**

* * *

 _ **Chatpter 7: The Old Memories (Ven's POV)**_

Dai and I were walking around town until we happened to bump into a certain "person"?

"Hello young lads! My hero senses detect that you need some help! Well no worries Captain Justice it here to make your trouble disappear!" Captain Justice said to us.

"As if..." Daisuke mumbled

"Dai.." I said in a low threatening voice because we weren't allowed to say where we were from to protect the world order.

"Well go on spill it out... Remember to vote for me!" Captain Justice said to us.

"What's us with the town? Is it always like this" I asked

"Not from around here are ya! Well it's the Dream Festival which is why its like a carnival here!" Captain Justice says before leaving and yelling sometime about voting.

We continued to walk around until we heard a voice.

"I'm pretty sure this is sabotage!" We heard Captain Justice say

"Quit it you making this problem worse!" Dewy yelled.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked going into a shy personality

"Well we were trying to make ice cream for the queen and the price but the ice cream maker sent by uncle Scrooge is hard to work!" Huey told us

"Aw that so sweet guys but you don't have to do this for us you know" Said the person I assumed was the prince.

"Ohh it Sora!" Daisuke gasped

"You know him Dai?" I asked her

"I think so... We used to play before I went with you guys" She said

"Huh? It's hoshimi!" Sora said

"It's not Hoshimi! For the last time. Why do you always get my name wrong?" She asked as if annoyed

"Well it seems you finally found someone from where your from! How lovely do you remember anything about where you came from or the name?" The Queen asked

"Sorry that was all we know, we don't remember anything else" Dai and Sora said in synchronization.

" Ohh wells" I say noticing that Captain Justice left

"How about we help you with your ice cream problem?" I offered the the 3 ducks

"Sure" they say handing me the instructions.

After a few twists and turns Dai and I (Mostly Dai) fixed the machine.

"Oh my thank you for helping us out... um Ventus and Daisuke right?" The Queen said

"Yup! it was no problem at all" Daisuke replied.

"At least Pete is gone" Louie said

"Why is he going under the allis of Captain Justice rather than his real name?" Dai asked

" It's for the million dreams event that happens during the Dream festival" Sora answered

"What's that?" I asked.

"Everyone in the town will vote on who they think the nicest citizen. It's like a little thank you for them and it's great because everyone is always a good spot when it comes to things like this.

"That sounds nice" I said

"But Pete just wants the prize! Nobody will vote for him even if he put his name in the ballot!" Louie said

"Yeah" The other 2 ducks said agreeing.

We went around helping other people that had trouble thanks to Pete trying to help them.

Afterwards we went to hang out with Sora under a tree.

( **Daisuke** , _Ventus_ , _ **Sora)**_

" _So you both don't have your guys memories? How do you two remember each other?"_

" ** _Well we didn't really remember each other till we saw each other. But other than that we don't remember anything else... Oh wait there is Riku and Kairi_** "

" **Oh yeah they're still back in our home world! Oh wells. I think it's about time we left right Ven?"**

 **"** _Yeah. hold up though, Sora I need you help with something so come here you two..."_

(BACK TO NORMAL NOW!)

"Alright now that that's settled I guess were off right?" I asked Daisuke with a smile.

"Yup!" She said nodding smiling

Just like that we left the world ready for what would come next, but I couldn't help but notice and worry about the face that Daisuke had on.

 **Chapter End!**

 **That was a great chapter! I'll do my best to update soon!**

 **If you can guess what Sora did I'll tell you if your right or not by PM or something. But if your a guest I'll find a way to see if your right! Review soon! Sorry it's shorter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everybody! I finally have time to update and I might update soon! Haven't had anyone reply to me when I asked if you guys knew what happened to Sora... I hope you guys at least guess! I'm glad to see you guys review and I hope everyone is HYPED FOR KH 2.8 COMING IN DECEMBER W/A GLOBAL RELEASE!**

* * *

 **(Daisuke POV)**

Dreams,Visions,Past, FUTURE!

Your probably wondering what I'm going on about here.

Well this kind of thing has been going through my head for a while, ever since we left the land of departure.

I haven't slept since then and I'm not that tired but now I'm getting flashes of the future when I'm awake.

It helps a bit because sometimes when heartless are attacking I'll know how to counter them but if it were during a real fight and an unnecessary vision I'm scared because I could die.

I'm planning on telling Terra,Aqua and Ven one day but it could mess up time,it's dangerous and with the way the future is I won't be able to say.

I bet they're worried about me, it's been written on their face overtime I see them.

After seeing Sora I'm glad but I can't figure out anything about my past, it just unlocks as I go I guess.

Anyway enough about me Ven is starting to stare at me worriedly as we land on a new world.

"Daisuke are you okay? Dai? Dai? DAISUKE!" Ven yells as he's waving his hand in front of me

"Huh? Ven? I'm fine" I reply

"Okay then Dai if you say so then" Ven says

I give him a small smile to reassure him and then a satyer runs by past us.

We run up to him but then suddenly he turns around and starts yelling, eyes closed

"No,no,no!I'm booked N-O spells forget it mister!Wait... who are you?" He yells

"I'm Ventus aka Ven and that's Daisuke" Ven said introducing us.

"Phil I goto signed up!' A kid said running up to Phil

"Alright Herc but keep it down alrea... Shoots"n Phil says as a solider shows

"It's you! Fess up! Your the trainer of heroes! Please take me under your wing I want to be one" He said

"No I've got my hands full with Herc here anyways. Let's go" Phil says going away

But then unversed show up and Ven and I run in to defeat them, as I was running I heard the 2 boys saying how they were gonna help out and prove themselves.

"The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train" Phil says "Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now!" The solider says as he runs to sign up "The Games, huh? Sounds fun!" Ven says

"Not to me sounds like hard work" I counter

"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!" Herc complains

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then show me that everything I've taught you. No more training for a while okay" Phil says "

okay" Herc replies

"Hey, cheer up! I'm Ventus and that's Daisuke. Want us to help you train?" Ven says

"You'd really do that for me?"Hercules says

"Sure!" I say

"Thanks! I'm Hercules" Hercules says introducing himself

"Meet me in the vestibule, okay?" Hercules says

"Let's get started" I yell

* * *

 **After training**

"So you wanna become a true hero?" Ven asks Herc

"More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus and I need to prove myself to him. It's a long story" Hercules says

"Let's get back to to then!" I say as we started fighting as we waited for the games to start.

Turns out that the Herc and the solider end up fighting reminding Ven and I of whenever we spared with Terra and Aqua

"Trouble! There's monsters loose in town!" Phil says

"Leave the monsters to us" I yell

Soon Herc and the solider run up to help us out leaving us shocked.

"What about your match?" I asked

"Forget the match,come on, let's finish this together!" Here yelled as we defeated the enemies

Deciding that is was better for questions later we decided to finish fighting then after the match we talked.

"So who won if both of you left?" I asked

"I don't know" The two said in unison

"Who are you anyway I can't keep calling you soldier boy you know?" I said messing around with the solider

"Ha Ha very funny I'm Zack nice to meet you" Zack said removing his helmet

Soon Phil comes in and says he's training Herc making Zack disappointed.

"Come back when were all heroes!" Zack says as we're leaving

"So never right? That's to bad" I say as I ran off out of sight

"HEY!" He yells as Ven took off after me as we ran off to someplace safe to fly away.

I hope to come back there one day just for a break but it seems it might now be that way, oh wells.

Light can prevail right?

* * *

 **(Chapter End!)**

 **I'm soon happy I'm done! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HYPED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND KH 2.8. REVIEW SOON AND MORE SO I COME BACK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys it's me again. I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I kinda had writer's block for this story but I'm back and here to try update again! Hope you guys like this and I'm still trying to find myself a schedule for when to update my stories. I'm getting a bit lazy to put things in Dai's POV sorry**

 **Chapter start!**

* * *

Ventus and Dai are traveling through the Lanes between on their Keyblade Gliders.

"What's that?" Dai asked seeing something shoot past them.

"Unversed!" Ventus shouts getting in front of Daisuke to protect her.

The giant Unversed turns around and passes back by Daisuke even closer this time, trying to knock her off her Keyblade Glider.

"You wanna try that again!" Ventus shouts getting protective about Daisuke again making her groan.

"Ven you don't have to protect me!" She said as they got ready to fight

Ventus and Daisuke fight the Unversed on their Keyblade Glider.

The Unversed escapes and Ventus and Daisuke chase it. It's headed to a large spaceship that's in the area.

"Tryin' to catch a ride, huh?" Daisuke said as they follow the Unversed and they enter the ship.

A blue creature is hanging upside down in a cell with guns pointed at it. A large whale like alien approaches it.

"Don't get any more ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature." An alien says to a blue alien

The blue creature growls at the alien and then an alarm sounds.

"An intruder!? All right, you. Don't get any funny ideas." That same alien says

The alien runs out of the compartment. The blue creature moves around some, the guns following his movements. The creature spits at the wall and the guns fire where the spit hit. But, he escapes by breaking the metal bindings on him. Ventus and Elizabeth walks into the transport room.

"So you two are the intruders. Identify yourselves." The alien says

Ventus and Daisuke turn around to see the large whale like alien pointing a gun at them.

"My name is Ventus. The monster we were chasing boarded your ship." Ventus said to them, "And this is Daisuke."

"Nice try. If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it. I'm Gantu" Gantu said

The ship shakes and then alarms go off.

* * *

"Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster!" The intercom said

"Now you tell me!" Gantu said

The alien turns to leave them.

"Stay there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you two." Gantu adds as the alien leaves the room

"This is our fault. We have to do something." Ventus said to Daisuke as she nods.

Ventus and Daisuke go to leave the room, but the little blue creature drops from the ceiling to land in front of Ventus and Elizabeth.

626: Ven...? Dai…? Terra... Ah-koo, wa...

"You know Terra and Aqua?" Ventus asks the blue creature.

The creature pulls out a star-shaped object that looks like he made it.

626: Fren... Circle!

"Isn't that a Wayfinder?" Daisuke ask the blue creature.

The creature nods and then the ship shake again. The creature looks around.

"The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!" The voice from the intercom yelled

"What are we doing? There's no time!" Ventus said as he and Daisuke runs toward the door.

The creature follows, but Elizabeth stops and turns around.

"You need to stay here. It's too dangerous." Daisuke said to the blue creature.

Ventus and Daisuke leave the room, and the creature, behind.

626 looks at the Wayfinder he made when a laser hits the Wayfinder and knocks the creature down. The creature sees that his Wayfinder was destroyed.

"I don't know how you did it, but you won't get away again. You haven't fooled me. You can bat your eyes all you want at the Grand Councilwoman so she'll reconsider your sentence. But I see you for what you really are-an abomination that's only instinct is to destroy everything it touches." Gantu says

Ventus and Daisuke run into the engine room and see the giant Unversed circling the power core.

"End of the line!" Ventus and Daisuke said readying their Keyblades.

Ventus and Daisuke prepare to fight the Unversed when 626 blast through the ceiling and lands next to them.

"You shouldn't be here." Daisuke said to the blue creature.

626 make some noises that sound like a language.

"What is it?" Ventus ask the blue creature.

626 speaks some more and the three take on the Unversed. After the fight 626 is freaking out.

"It's over! Cut it out!" Ventus said to the blue creature.

Ventus and Daisuke tried to calm 626 down but is knocked over.

"Whoa!" Daisuke said to the blue creature as it calms down.

"What's gotten into you?" Ventus ask the blue creature.

626 turn around holding his broken Wayfinder.

"Your Wayfinder broke. Well, don't worry. Friendship's more than an object." Elizabeth said to the blue creature.

626: Fren-ship... Cir...cle?

Ventus and Elizabeth nod their head.

"Don't let the little mimic fool you. You saw for yourselves what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy." Gantu says

"He helped us stop the monster!" Daisuke said protesting.

"You must have triggered some sort of mutation...hidden in the little freak's genetic coding." Gantu says

"Ven. Dai. Fren!" 626 exclaimes

"That's right. We are friends now!" Daisuke said to the blue creature.

"Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed!" Gantu says

626 then jumps onto Gantu's face

"Stop that!" Gantu yells

626 pull Gantu down and starts mumbling.

"C'mon." Daisuke said to them as they run away.

"Sound the alert! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!" Gantu yells

626, Daisuke, and Ventus exit the ship. Ventus and Daisuke on their Keyblade Glider and 626 in a stolen red police cruiser.

"Yee-ha!" 626 yells

Lasers come toward 626, Daisuke, and Ventus, fired from blue police cruisers chasing after them. 626 laugh and honk the horn.

"Where are we going?" Ventus ask as the blue creature pulls a knob up.

Then a computer voice appears" Hyperdrive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage-"

626 push the knob back down. The other police cruisers have surrounded 626, Elizabeth, and Ventus.

Policeman from behind them then yelled "Break formation! Get clear!"

The police cruisers pull away and 626 are trying to warn Ventus and Daisuke.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth ask the blue creature.

626 mumble some more and then the cruiser shoots off.

"Whoa!" Ventus and Daisuke shout.

"Ven! Dai!" 626 yelled

The cruiser enters hyperdrive, the ripples throwing Ventus and Daisuke screaming through space.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright everybody I'm back with a new chapter of digi... I mean Birth by Digi!**

* * *

 **(Daisuke's POV)**

I woke up to somebody shaking me. Groaning I opened my eyes to find Ven, 2 weird looking boys and a fairy?

"Ven? What's going on this time?" I asked curiously

"Well the fairy started kicking me so we would wake up and I woke you up so now were here. So much of a nap huh?" Ben explained.

I nodded in understanding before one of the weird looking boys spoke up.

"Who are you?" He asked us

"I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven"

"I'm Daisuke but you can call me Dai! Who are you?"

"I'm Cubby and net to me is Slightly and the fairy over there is Tinker Bell"

"Nice to meet you!" I said in response

"Where are you two from? I've never see you before?" Cubby asked us

"Well you see..." Ben stammered until the fairy, Tinker bell started pulling on the boys ears.

"Alright, alright were going!" Slightly said as the walked off " See you around Ven and Dai!"

"Where ya going'?" I asked them

"Well Think here saw a shooting star and wants up to go and hunt for it"

"Do ya mind if we come with?" Ven asked them

"Sure! Just make sure you don't get left behind!" They replied

"So where do you think it's at?" I asked

"Over that way! By the indian camp!" They said as we all started to walk off.

* * *

Later on we came out of the jungle into a clearing. We heard someone making noise and start looking around.

"Peter Pan you're here!" The 2 Boys exclaimed as we saw a boy in green overhead.

We once again went through introductions and when we all got acquainted the lost boys started explaining things and in all honesty Peter Pan was kind of being mean.

He offered for Tink to come and find "Real treasure" but she said no and got mad. He offered us too but we wanted to go along with Think to find it.

We soon went our separate ways and we found the indian camp to soon find that the shooting start was Mickey's Star shard

"His Star shard?! I wonder where he is right now then" I said

We soon heard laughing and turned around to see a pirate of some sort.

"Look alive! It's Peter Pan's brats probably and the little fairy, my lucky day! The great Hook wins today!" Hook said

They stole Tink and the star shard and just as we were about to rescue her overused surrounded us and we were forced to fight.

At last second though somebody took me and ran off with Hook!

"VEN!" I exclaimed as I got taken away.

* * *

( **With** **VEN THIS IS WHERE I GET LAZY)**

"Stop!" Ventus trying to catch up with them but more Unversed surround Ventus, "Scram!"

Ventus tries to chase after the four men and Dai after he gets rid of the Unversed.

"I lost them." Ventus said getting worry about Ashlyn, "Man Aqua and Terra are going to kill me."

He looks up and sees the sun twinkling through a palm tree. Ventus suddenly had a flashback about the day before all of this happened.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Y'ever wonder what what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ventus asks them about the stars in the sky._

 _End of Flashback_

"Look out below!" Peter Pan shouts warning Ventus.

Ventus looks and sees Peter Pan coming down toward him.

"Peter, help! Tinker Bell's been pixie-napped!" Ventus said telling him about Tinker Bell, "Plus my friend's been kidnapped."

"Then I'm too late. Hooks gonna pay for this!" Peter Pan said to himself, "Don't worry I'll rescue your friend."

"He said to meet him at Mermaid Lagoon." Ventus said telling him the meeting place.

"Gotta be an ambush. That old codfish thinks he's clever." Peter Pan said as he takes flight.

"I'm going too!" Ventus said going with him to help.

"We have to hurry. Can you keep up?" Peter Pan said to Ventus.

"You bet!" Ventus said as they head for Mermaid Lagoon to save their friends.

Ventus and Peter Pan running through Mermaid Lagoon through a telescope held by Smee on Captain Hook's ship.

Smee: Peter Pan ahoy! Man the Long Tom, and...

He plugs his ears.

Smee: Fire!

A cannonball is fired. Peter Pan and Ventus are looking around when the cannonball hits the ground behind them. Ventus summons his Keyblade.

"Cannon fire? Where's it coming from?" Ventus asks about the cannon fire.

"On the water! Over there!" Peter Pan said to him pointing to the ship.

Another cannonball is fired. Ventus and Peter Pan run from where it hits and Tinker Bell flies through the dust.

"Tink, it's you! And you're all right!" Peter Pan said seeing Tinker Bell, "Have you seen Ven's friend?"

Tinker Bell talks to Peter Pan.

"A strange fellah with a funny-lookin' sword has-" Peter Pan said translating what she's saying as the ground shakes from another cannonball.

"Hold on, I gotta stop that cannon!" Peter Pan said to Tinker Bell.

"I'll go after Hook and rescue Ash!" Ventus said to him.

"Right. Tink, if you would." Peter Pan said to Tinker Bell as she circles around Ventus a few times, covering him with pixie dust.

"Wow! What…" Ventus ask confuse.

"It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don't cha?" Peter Pan said as he and Tinker Bell fly off to the ship.

Meanwhile Captain Hook stands on the main island near Skull Rock and Ashlyn arms and legs are tied by some rope with a cloth over her mouth. He puts his hand to his ear and listens for cannon fire.

Hook: Alas, so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end.

He sighs and then begins laughing.

Hook: At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!

"I wouldn't be so sure, Hook!" Ventus said to Captain Hook.

Captain Hook turns around and sees Ventus.

Hook: Swoggle me eyes! No, don't tell me!

Captain Hook looks through his telescope to see Peter Pan crowing after defeating Smee. He gets mad and throws the telescope to the ground.

Hook: Blast that Peter Pan!

He jumps to a small island between him and Ventus and draws his sword. Suddenly, there's a ticking noise. Captain Hook looks around.

Hook: That sound!

He turns around and sees the crocodile.

Hook: Not again! S-stay away from me!

He turns around to run away.

"I don't think so!" Ventus said to Hook, "Dai I'll get you out of here once I handle Hook."

Captain Hook is knocked into the water after his fight with Ventus. After he comes back up he sees the crocodile and freaks out.

Hook: Leave me alone!

Captain Hook starts to run on the water, the crocodile close behind.

Hook: Help me, Smee! Smeeeeee!

"Common Dai let's GO!"

We all got out safe and sound and soon we were on the ground.

They had the pirate treasure but it was empty!

We all decided to put something in and I put in my wooded keyblade while Daisuke put in a necklace she had in her pocket.

Tink tried to take the star shard but Peter Pan stopped her and made her return it to us. All was well until a bright light came up and we disappeared to another world!


End file.
